With fraudulent activity on the rise, establishing a reasonable proof of identity for an electronic signature is becoming increasingly important. The sender of a document being sent for electronic signature can attempt to authenticate the signer utilizing several forms of authentication. For example, the signer may be required to have access to a particular email address, provide a copy of a government-issued identification, or a handwritten signature may be analyzed and compared to an electronic signature. Each of these forms of authentication, however, can be compromised and fraudulent activity may still occur.